1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to thermoelectric generators. More particularly, this invention relates to a thermoelectric generator having both a hot and a cold heat sink. Still more particularly, but without limitation thereto, this invention relates to a thermoelectric generator having a fast rise time at high rates, with a relatively stable voltage and high reliability for short duration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Presently used designs which require fast rise time and a high rate power source utilize a variety of methods which are neither reliable nor inexpensive. Thermal batteries which are capable of high voltages and high loads cannot give a fast rise time (.ltoreq.1 second). Electromagnetic generators are unable to supply a stable voltage for any period over a few milliseconds. Conventional thermoelectric designs can provide only 50 to 100 milliseconds of power albeit with a fast rise time and high reliability.